Run
Run first aired on November 16, 2014. It is the second episode of the third season, and the twenty first episode of the series overall. Plot SPOILERS* Summary Reese confronts his half-siblings about the hostile takeover in the Atlantis World Media boardroom and is joined by Charlie. After some very heated back-and-forth, Leona finally arrives and offers to buy their shares for $2 more than Savannah Capital. After the twins leave, Reese tells Leona that she doesn't have the $4 billion required to buy their shares, so they are going to need to scour all their financial resources to come up with it. Neal and Will meet with Rebecca to discuss the potential espionage situation. After hearing the story, Rebecca confirms that Neal most certainly committed espionage. Both she and Will agree that it is best if ACN doesn't run the story so that Neal will not have to face any such investigation or charges. Mac is at a shooting range with a friend, Molly, that is also a FBI agent and asks her hypothetically about espionage charges and the media. Molly states that no reporter has been charged under an act of espionage, most times they just get contempt for not giving up their source (average jail time is 10 days, the longest was 6 months). Mac goes back into the room with Rebecca, Will and Neal and sides with Neal that they have to run the story. Maggie is riding on a train back from Boston and overhears an EPA employee (Richard) talking on the phone with a reporter and he states (off the record) disparaging remarks about the President. After she reveals to him that she overheard the news, Richard makes her feel bad about it and she states that she'll delete the notes and not run with it. This causes Richard to freak out and eventually, he agrees to give her another story with an "on the record" interview stating that the carbon dioxide levels are worse than they've ever been and that she'll have access to the story just as the President reads the report. Don and Sloan are eating breakfast when Don informs Sloan that he purchased stock well prior to Sloan reporting it in a newscast. Sloan fears that since they are a couple (which is a topic of sometimes heated debate between the two), it is against the ACN handbook. Sloan accidentally informs Jim that she's been sleeping with Don as a result of the discussion. Hallie sends an early morning tweet out from the ACN account that makes a poorly tasted joke about the Boston Marathon and the Republicans. Though she deletes it shortly thereafter, other news sources pick up on it and it forces Charlie to fire her. After all the ACN "brass" are in their conference room with Rebecca discussing Neal's situation, Will motions for Neal to leave the room with him. Will figures out that Neal already called the government to confirm a portion of the leak (concerning Equatorial Kundu), forcing ACN's hand. Will has Neal give him his source's name and also tells him how to get out of town without being caught or traced. As the FBI executes a search warrant on the ACN computers, Molly informs Mac, Will and Charlie that Neal will likely get the book thrown at him if he was found to assist the source in any way. Will had set it up so that a note was delivered to Neal, which tells him to run away so he isn't caught. Neal is shown destroying his phone and the note Will wrote to him. Marketing Trailer Production Credits Cast Starring *Jeff Daniels as Will McAvoy *Emily Mortimer as MacKenzie McHale *John Gallagher, Jr. as Jim Harper *Alison Pill as Maggie Jordan *Thomas Sadoski as Don Keefer *Dev Patel as Neal Sampat *Olivia Munn as Sloan Sabbith *and Sam Waterston as Charlie Skinner Guest starring Co-Starring Crew Opening credits Closing credits Marketing Reception References External links